


Strange Decorations

by DeckofDragons



Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's first Halloween, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Pre end of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Adora asks her friends about the decorations that have been popping up lately.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946983
Kudos: 4





	Strange Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted there to be more to this; Adora actually experiencing her first Halloween celebration and all that. But I feel like I can't take it in a direction that would actually be interesting or enjoyable and it feels done as this little drabble. I considered adding an art piece of them doing Halloween stuff together at the end since I'm planning to do that with another fic, but drawing three whole human people interacting with each other and probably at least a basic background too is a tall order, especially when I'm already drawing something spooky/Halloween themed for every day of the month. But I do like this concept so have this concept drabble for whatever it may be worth. And who knows, maybe later I'll be able to add either that art piece or another chapter of them actually experiencing Halloween together, we'll see.

As fall started to set in, decorations began popping up around Bright Moon. Some were just fall themed, gold and yellow leaves and such, but most were a bit stranger than that. Ghosts, bats, skeletons, pumpkins with faces carved into them, there were even fake spiders and cobwebs decorations. None of which made much sense but well, other than the spiders and cobwebs, was quite neat. Adora would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t interested. Which is why she brought it up with Bow and Glimmer the first chance she got.

“What’s up with all the decorations people are putting up around the castle lately?” she asked, doing her best to feign nonchalance as she met up with Bow and Glimmer in her room.

“You mean the Halloween decorations?” Glimmer asked, raising an eyebrow. “Everyone always starts putting them up around this time. It’s a bit early but there’s no harm in it.” Her tone indicated that she fully expected Adora to know what she was talking about, meaning it was one of those things that were common everywhere else but not the Fright Zone.

Trying her best not to look embarrassed about it because it wasn’t her fault she didn’t know, Adora sat down at the table next to Bow. “Um… what’s Halloween?”

As expected, that got her shocked looks from both of them.

“How do you not know what Halloween is?” Bow asked, breaking the short silence that had followed her question. “It’s _Halloween_. And like you’re from the Fright Zone. You’d think a place called ‘the _Fright Zone_ ’ would celebrate Halloween.”

“Well… they don’t so… what’s Halloween?”

“A celebration of all things scary and spooky,” Glimmer answered.

“And it’s awesome,” Bow added, slapping a hand down onto the table for emphasis. “People gather around campfires and tell scary stories and everyone dresses up in costumes and…” he cut off with gasp before turning his head to look at Glimmer, “Glimmer, we _have_ to take her trick-or-treating.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Aren’t we a bit old for that?”

“A little yes but she’s never been and who doesn’t like free candy?”

“I like free candy,” Adora chimed in. “I also like scary stories and costumes so sign me up for whatever this Halloween trick-or-treating thing is.”

Glimmer looked at her for a couple seconds before shrugging and smiling. “I suppose it won’t hurt. Maybe it’ll even be fun.”

From there the conversion descended into them telling Adora all about Halloween, complete with many tales about their past Halloweens together. The more she learned, the more she was looking forward to it, this Halloween thing sounded like a ton of fun.


End file.
